wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Numbing
please don't steal any of the code! "Every dragon thinks immortality is a blessing. An ability to live forever with no punishment and no side affects. That they can just say “I want to live forever” and they’ll be okay from there. It’s sure as hell not that simple. Immortality is a curse. You live forever, while everyone around you grows old and dies. The ones you love.. they all die while you have to continue living, and carry that grief for ever. You run out of things to live for. You can’t make friends because they will all want to find out your secrets and have eternity to torture you in order to receive them. Live in the moment and be grateful for what you have been given." ◊ N U M B I N G ◊ ♂ | many, many years Numbing belongs to Simmer, and she'd appreciate it if you didn't use him without permission. thank you! coding by Infinity! have you ever heard the bedtime stories about the dragon who lives forever, but with a high price? meet Numbing, the origin of the stories, and he is very much real. Appearance "There’s no way I’m removing this cloak. You’ll only call me a monster." Numbing is one of the most 'interesting' IceWings a dragon could see. He has blue white scales fringed with dark blue on the middle row. He has three thick black chain necklaces and a gold ring on his front right toe. Numbing's body is covered in jagged scars, and he is missing his left hind leg. His wings are vast and strong, but flying is hard due to a tear in his right wing, yet not impossible for him. He wears a dark cloak that covers his face, hiding his eyes. If he were to remove the hood, you would see that Numbing has gray, pupilless eyes. Yet he is not blind. His whole face is a maze of burns and other such scars, horrifying to look at for any amount of time. Numbing has a weak body frame, with thin legs and a thin tail which is missing many spikes. The serrated edges of his claws have been dulled with use. His snout is bony, as is his chest and back. The bones protruding from his chest and limbs make him look as if he hasn’t eaten one meal in his whole life. He rarely speaks, but when he does his voice is cracked and husky, a barely audible rasp like that of a dead dragon. Numbing stands hunched over, without his neck arched up like any other dragon would. He drags his tail on the ground, leaving it grazed, bleeding and filthy. Numbing’s teeth are yellowed and some are chipped and broken. The scars all over his body sometimes bleed when they get torn open, and his scales are constantly smeared with dark blue blood. Personality "I’m not likeable. Maybe I was once. I don’t remember anymore." text History "Be grateful that you’re normal. You sure as hell don’t want to be like me." Numbing was once like any other IceWing. No cloak and no powers. But he had the most beauiful blue eyes, that glowed like a million stars and were the colour of pure ocean water. When he was younger he was a soldier for Queen Glacier. One battle led her army to the SkyWings. The battle was brutal, IceWings fell either side of Numbing and his heart fell with them. Even so, Numbing fought with brilliant talent, and the battle was going well for his tribe. All that ended when he turned his face straight into a burst of flame. He screamed as the fire licked his face and burned him. The SkyWing's vicious claws rippped at his face with additional pain, and claws raked his legs and sides. Numbing passed out. When Numbing awoke he had been in a healers tent alone. His whole body hurt. The tent flaps opened and an odd dragon entered. He was gray, and was missing the horns that all other Icewings had, including two legs. The other two were a SkyWing leg and a white IceWing leg. The dragon thrummed with power. An animus dragon... Numbing had thought. "I have been sent to grant you two wishes. I'm no genie but a dragon like you could use one. However, you must pay for each wish, and the price will not be-" "I want to be able to use others! And I want to be able to live forever of another's strength." Numbing had rushed his wishes, and not worded them well. The first wish had also been from the anger of his wounds, they had caused him to be hasty. "Very well." The animus dragon cast the spells, and Numbing felt his whole left hind leg detach, and saw it move from his body to the other dragons. It was then that Numbing had found the way the dragon had legs of different tribes. He had taken them in exchange for a wish. The last thing the animus took from Numbing was the cruelest. He took his eyes. Those beautiful coloured and glimmering eyes were taken from Numbing and transferred to the animus, replaced with pupilless grey eyes. And there we have the Numbing that exists now. The one with awful powers, the one exiled for his wishes, the one that lives forever through others. Abilities "I was angry and stupid. It’s my own fault I’m here." You could say that Numbing is a demon. A beast. A paranormal being that cannot be trusted. Some aspects of this are true: He cannot be trusted, and he is also not normal. But he is not a demon or any of the likes. Numbing has two awful abilites: He can transfer his being into the body of another dragon for a certain amount of time, trading bodies with them without their consent. The dragon that takes his body also takes his injuries with it, his pains and his terrors and his lack of strength to move on. When Numbing is in another dragons body he takes the same of them, their looks, their strength and their injuries. He uses this when he finds he needs to get somehwere in disguise or does not have the energy. His second ability is this: He can sap another dragons energy and strength into his own body. By simply standing within six metres of him, Numbing can steal (for lack of a better word, as he does not give it back) your strength straight from your body. It is a conveniant way for him to kill as well, taking every ounce of a dragons strength for himself. Therefore it is hard to tire him in a battle, he will simply take your strength and energy and you will tire first. Weaknesses "I’m so much weaker than you think. Immortality is not a blessing, it’s a curse." Numbing, even with his strange and dangerous powers, is still flawed. He’s not got the best mental state, and is easy to manipulate if you get him on the right angle. He’s always weary but unable to sleep, and his body is constantly wracked with pain, coughs and creaking in his old bones. Numbing’s body began to deteriorate years ago, and he’s missing claws and teeth. This makes eating and hunting hard in his own flesh, and if he can’t find a body to switch to he goes hungry. He is unable to do logic-puzzles and difficult challenges, due to his inability to remember those things from his childhood. Numbing is very weak when it comes to the topic of love, and is still grieving over Chari. In this state, he is easy to bully. Numbing is full of flaws within his tired existance. His will to go on is almost gone, and it messes with his head and his heart each day. Relationships "." text Trivia "." *text Gallery "." <> Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Work In Progress